


TheEnd

by w3llthatdidntwork



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Complete, Drabble, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3llthatdidntwork/pseuds/w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's over, the AI apocalypse has come to a close. Shaw looks to her right. Out of the crowd, a tall woman in a black coat stares frozen as the other passersby’s walk on. Shaw's smile widens as she recognizes the familiar face.</p>
<p>An alternative ending of the series finale from the last few minutes of the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TheEnd

 

Sameen Shaw walks Bear through the busy streets of NY. A pay phone rings as Shaw passes and she stops dead in her tracks. Questionably, Shaw picks it up and presses the black plastic of the phone to her ear.

TM in regular TM voice: “Can you hear me?” Shaw hesitates for a second but a smile inches up to her lips.

TM: “Three-o'clock.” Shaw looks to her right. Out of the crowd, a tall woman in a black coat stares frozen as the other passersby’s walk on. It’s Root.

Shaw hangs up the phone and walks across to meet the woman as her smile grows wider. Bear barks in excitement of seeing Root and pulls on the leash.

Root: “Miss me, sweetie?” Root asks with a smile as Shaw approaches. She gets to Root and they kiss in the middle of the crowded NY sidewalk. Nobody bats an eyelid and the two go off to live happily ever.

They pick up where Finch and Reese left off running numbers for the machine.

The screen fades to black and the credits roll.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was a really really short drabble I wrote on Tumblr directly after the series finale. I wrote it on my phone in the dark initially but I thought you guys might like it despite the strange format and shortness of it. It made me feel better about the ending.


End file.
